The goods to be packaged which are received in a container can be provided e.g. as pressed bodies. Examples of goods to be packaged are tablets which are used e.g. in medicine. A further example is tablets and tabs which are used in various technical fields. In many applications, such pressed bodies which are generally produced from powder can only be compacted to a limited extent. This can be the case when the pressed body is intended to dissolve rapidly during use. It is also possible that the constituents of the powder do not permit compaction with strong adhesion of the powder constituents. Such goods to be packaged can therefore be porous and easily breakable. In this manner, shaking movements during transportation can cause damage thereto.